thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Artos Redwyne
Artos Redwyne is the current Lord of the Arbor, following his brother's death at Stoney Sept during the War of the Trident. History Artos Redwyne was born in the second moon of 263AA, in the middle of a heatspell ravaging the Arbor. There were those upon that isle that whispered it was a bad omen, for a child to be born during a time when the main export of House Redwyne, its grapes and wines to be suffering so. For a period, the whispers of the smallfolk seemed to be true, for the boy was weak and feverish, as if the heat of the sun had stirred at his very being. Within two moons, the unnatural heat had passed, and with it Artos’ sickly nature. Maester Kromley noted that he had began to develop and grow, although behind where his older brother Gyles had been at the same age. The celebrations would not come until the turn of Artos’ nameday, owing primarily to the change of focus to that of the damaged vineyards. During the festivities, a new warship is unveiled, named Newfound Strength in Artos’ young and oblivious honour. Artos grew to be an expected child, in many ways. Despite his initial setback, he soon maintained an average height, achieving a build and frame expected of one training with sword, lance and bow under the careful eyes of the Master-at-Arms of Gildstone Keep, Ser Hector Willum. The Redwynes have always been a family tied deeply to the sea, and by the age of three, Artos had prove himself a strong and capable swimmer, and by eight, a promising helmsman, taught primarily by his father’s younger brother Garlan. Artos, now frequenting the Redwyne Straits near daily aboard the Newfound Strength, encountered his first true challenge to his developing sailing prowess in 275AA. At the age of twelve, the waves were ravaged by a gale that had swept west from the Stepstones and Stormlands, catching the young noble off-guard whilst he raced with his uncle Garlan between the isles of Horseshoe Rock and the Isle of Pigs off the southern aspect of the island. Taking definitive command of his ship, Artos led the vessel to the sheltered waters of Kelp Cove, he awaited the sight of Garlan’s own ship close behind. Near an hour later, Manta finally appeared, though in a grave state. Half-drifting with its mast shattered in two, the vessel’s crew had suffered equally so, Garlan among them. Skirting the coastline in a attempt to return to Ryamsport, Artos rushes his uncle to the care of the new Maester serving House Redwyne, but the injuries prove too much. Slipping away after being given Milk of the Poppy to dull his pain, Artos learned a valuable lesson about the dangers of the sea, and grieved for his uncle deeply for a number of moons. Over the next half a year, Artos grew irritable during his lessons of geography, history and languages with Maester Arvyn, something initially placed upon the loss of the man that he considered a second father. As time passed however, it became all the more apparent that Artos’ disruptive nature reflected his developing discontent with the Maester, seeing him as the responsible party for Garlan’s death. Pleading to his father for the Stormlander’s dismissal, Lord Mathis instead offers him a compromise, to which he agrees. Tutored by a combination of Ser Edmund Cockshaw, Lord Mathis personally and on occasion Maester Arvyn with a sense of reluctance, Artos’ attitude changed overnight, and thus his lessons went interrupted. The tutelage he had agreed to allowed him a broader range of subjects, one of which captured his imagination. Reading of conflicts from the Battle of Lorassyon Wake to the Ironborn Civil Wars, Artos requested a number of small wooden models for his thirteenth nameday, so that he could recreate the tactics used, considering how things may have been different at the hands of an alternative commander. His father was quick to oblige, commissioning the creation of several hundred warships, longships and river galleys at the hand of carpenters from the Summer Isles, using hardwoods from the idyllic isles. When Lord Mathis died in 286AA, Artos had established himself as a notable naval commander, having clashed with numerous Ironborn raiders over the years in both the waters around the Arbor, and further to the north, at the Shield Islands. Likewise, he had shown some talent for conflicts terrestrially too. Following his brother into battle during the series of conflicts remembered in recent years as the War of the Trident, Artos fought in the clashes, and after the foul and deceitful actions of King Tyrion V Lannister resulted in Gyles’ death at Stoney Sept, Artos oversaw the eventual retreat of much of the Reach forces, understanding what was sometimes necessary in the face of a violent storm, this time of swords and steel. Since ascending to Lordship, Artos has remained a close confidant of his King and brother-in-law, Gwayne XI Gardener of Highgarden, and in the last few moons, as High Admiral of the Kingdom of the Reach and Defender of the Shields, prepares the Reach’s fleet for their next bold actions. Timeline * 263AA - Artos Redwyne is born to Lord Mathis Redwyne and his wife Bethany (née Oakheart). He is initially a sickly child, but survives nonetheless. * 275AA - Artos encounters a gale whilst racing his uncle off the southern coast of the Arbor. While he survives, his uncle does not. Artos starts to dislike Maester Arvyn, who he sees as responsible for Garlan’s demise. * 280AA - Artos marries Cassana Hightower. * 281AA - Artos’ first son is born, named Loras for Artos’ great-grandfather. * 283AA - Myrcella Redwyne is born, Artos’ second child. * 285AA - Lord Mathis and his two sons see to the fleets of King Cotter I Goodbrother after the ongoing raids on Reach coastlines, chasing the Ironborn back to the Iron Islands. * 286AA - Lord Mathis Redwyne dies when his ship is sunk in a storm following a visit to the Shield Isles. Artos’ brother Gyles becomes Lord of the Arbor. * 288AA - Artos and Cassana’s third child, Theo Redwyne is born. He is initially sickly, but his strength grows with each passing year. * 290AA - Lord Gyles Redwyne, Artos’ older brother, is slain at Stoney Sept by King Tyrion V Lannister. As Gyles has only daughters, Artos becomes Lord of the Arbor. * 291AA - Rosalei Redwyne, named for Artos’ sister and current Queen of the Reach, Roslyn Gardener is born. She is promised to House Chester in marriage when of age. Supporting Characters * Loras Redwyne, 17, Heir of the Arbor - Archetype: Ship Captain * Marq Willum, 28, Captain of the Meridian - Archetype: Scout * Ser Edmund Cockshaw, 52, Custodian of Ryamsport - Archetype: Bastion * Maester Arvyn, 67, Maester of Gildstone Keep - Archetype: Maester * Rolland Dunn, 29, Captain of Nomad - Archetype: Warrior Archery * Garlan Beesbury, 11, Squire Category:House Redwyne Category:Reachman